


gimme your crown (and all of your love too)

by UnspokenWords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Communication, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Adora just got this new crown made, and it finally arrived at her room. It's like the crown she was wearing in that future vision from so long ago, back when she and Catra saved Etheria. But, unlike that future she imagined, she doesn't have to save the world all the time anymore, and she's not wearing that ridiculous dress anymore. But, Catra doesn't want her to wear her new crown, and she doesn't know why.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	gimme your crown (and all of your love too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't written She-Ra in SO LONG, but that's because I was just so satisfied with the ending that I couldn't think of anything to write. But, I've written something sweet.

“Gimme your crown, you look stupid,” Catra says reaching up to try and grab it off of Adora’s head. They’re alone in their room at Bright Moon, talking about how Glimmer and Bow were planning for when Princess Prom eventually comes here, and now Catra’s trying to grab her crown?

Adora narrowly dodges her girlfriend’s hands, moving to the side. “No it doesn’t, it looks fancy and I like it!”

“Uh, no. It looks dumb. It’s all ‘I’m so fabulous and She-Ra and I’m a Princess, pay attention to me’ and it’s so not ‘Adora.’ It looks dumb.”

Adora has never been the best at comebacks. “Well, your face looks dumb.”

“You’re the one in love with me, so what does that make you? Attracted to ugly people?”

“Excuse me, I’m in love with you for many reasons.”

“If you love me so much, gimme your crown!” Catra jumps up and tries to get it again, and Adora is lucky that she’s not wearing a dress that’s hard to move in and that she’s wearing pants, because she wouldn’t have been able to roll and dodge to the side if she was. Adora doesn’t understand why Catra’s being so insistent about it. It’s not just that it looks dumb, Catra’s thought that her hair poof looked dumb for years and wasn’t this insistent about it. She did tease her forever about it, but she didn’t try to cover it up or cut it or anything.

There’s got to be a reason for it, but Catra won’t open up that easily.

“I only got it the other day, Catra.”

“And? I don’t care, just give it to me.”

“Catra, why do you care about my crown so much?”

Catra stops in her tracks, her eyes widening at Adora. “Because it looks stupid, duh.”

“Catra, we talked about this. Bow and Glimmer said it, Perfuma said it, we need to work our communication and if there’s something wrong, you need to tell me.”

Catra looks away, holding her arm.

“Please,” Adora adds. “You know I’m not gonna judge you.”

“Fine, ugh. You suck.”

“I know.”

“It’s just... it makes you look so much like She-Ra, and as much as I love you as She-ra, it’s just... everyone gets She-Ra. If they have to get anything done, they have She-Ra. But Adora, Adora isn’t everyone’s. I just... When we’re alone, I don’t want everyone’s hero who saved all of Etheria. I want my girlfriend Adora.”

“Well, we technically saved Etheria together, with the power of love.”

“Adora, you’re ruining the moment.”

“Okay. I’m just saying. Seriously, Catra, thank you for telling me. But, next time, just tell me sooner. I wouldn’t have made such a big deal about it if you had.” Adora takes off her crown and puts it to the side.

“I’ll try,” Catra replies. She climbs on the bed and curls up, then gestures over for Adora to lay down her with her.

“Besides, I was just trying it on,” Adora says, curling into Catra’s arms. “I’ll probably just wear it for fancy stuff or when people visit, so I at least look like a hero.” Adora knows that people still don’t see her without her sword as a hero.

“I don’t think you need to impress anyone, babe.”

“I don’t know, I think I’ll need to impress people at the Princess Ball.”

Catra sits up and looks Adora in the eyes. “You literally saved all of Etheria! Who wouldn’t be impressed by that?”

“Yeah, alright. You have a point. Besides, what kind of impressive princess has schemes?”

“You have a scheme?”

“Yup! Your girlfriend _Adora_ needs help with her plan to convince Glimmer to make Sea Hawk and Bow perform a song at the future Princess Ball.”

“Ugh, dork. I’m in.”

“Hey, I love you.” She knows she says it a lot, ever since she heard Catra tell her the same, but it doesn’t mean she’s ever meant it any less.

“I love you too, Adora,” Catra says, and all is peaceful in Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or if you didn't, please leave a comment below! Or, find me on Twitter! 
> 
> Personal Twitter: [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)
> 
> Writing Only Twitter: [@unspokenao3](https://twitter.com/unspokenao3)
> 
> And, if you like my content, you can find my Ko-fi link on my [Carrd](https://keithtrash.carrd.co). Just press the cup with a heart on the buttons on the bottom! You can donate to me there!


End file.
